


For the thrill of it

by SelfawareShipper



Series: Fake love [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Dark Ryan, Fake AH Crew, Forced in to crime, Home Invasion, Immortal Fake AH Crew, Journalist Jon, M/M, M/M/M, Manipulation, Murder, Theft, dark Jeremy, three way, thrill seeker Jon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-04-22 09:57:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14306214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SelfawareShipper/pseuds/SelfawareShipper
Summary: jons always believed life's to short to over think.





	1. Cliff side

The chilled night air felt great on Jons skin, he took a Breath, humming. He could faintly taste the salt in the cool ocean breeze. Everything was still, the only sound was the faint crashing of waves hitting the rocks far below him. Jon curled his toes into the grass. Taking a few steps back and let his eyes open to stare up into the navy abyss broken by millions of softly glowing pin prick stars. His eyes slowly follow the horizon down, where it meets the dark sea. The moon and stars shakily reflected in the dark water far below past the edge of the rocky cliff. 

Jon hums softly, letting the calm wash over him. Several minutes of silence passed before Jon suddenly broke into a sprint, taking off at full speed, the edge of the cliff growing closer and closer. As he neared the edge he let out a deep breath and leaped. Feeling the cold grass disappears from under his feet and open air takes its place. Time seemed to stop for a moment in the air and Jon squeezes his eyes shut before free fall. Air rushed by his ears, and his heart race in his chest. He yelled out, legs kicking as he falls, before he straightens out at the last second and his body is engulfed in the chilled ocean water. 

He lets himself sink, going deeper and deeper into the abyss of the ocean before opening his eyes to utter darkness. He glances around into the icy nothing for a moment before looking up and into the pale reflected light above him, Swimming up to it. He breaks the surfaces with a gasp, his heart still racing, before quickly swimming over to the rocky shore, pulling himself up, breathing heavily. 

“Woo!” He calls out suddenly throwing his arms in the air and beginning to laugh again. He shakes the water out of his hair and falling back onto the cold rock. He stares up at the stars, still panting. He loved cliff diving, no matter how many times he did it, or how many cliffs he saw, it was always fun. It got his heart pumping, made him want to do something, live freely or some shit. He smiled at the thought, standing up with a grunt and walking over to a far off rock Pail, away from the lapping ocean water. Pulling the clothes and a towel he had stored there when he had arrived. He wrapped the towel around his shoulders, grabbing the phone he had stashed in it and clicking the first number he sees. 

“Hello?” Aaron asks on the other line.

“Want to go for drinks?” Jon says, beginning to dry himself off

“It's 12 o'clock Jon.” Aaron says flatly.

“Yeah, and?” Jon laugh.

“We have class in the morning dude, I have to-” Aaron pauses “... what the hell's that sounds in the background?”

“The ocean” Jon says “... it's just an intro to editing, no missing much.”

“What do you mean “the ocean”” Aaron asks, completely ignoring the rest of what Jon said.

“I'm at the ocean. Is Chris asleep?” Jon asks, throwing the towel over his head.

“Why are you at the ocean?!?” Aaron asks. 

“Cliff diving” Jon shrugs, pulling on his shirt. 

“You are aware it's the middle of November right.” Aaron phrases it like a question but says it like a statement. Jon makes a noncommitted noise.

“It's Los Santos November, basically summer… so Drinks?” Jon tries again, setting his phone down on speaker phone as he leans against the cliff side, pulling his skinny jeans over his damp skin. 

“How did you even get there?” Aaron asks, Aaron seemed to be in the mood of asking an annoying amount of questions tonight.

“I hitchhiked” Jon says flatly, grabbing his phone and shoving the towel back in the spot between rocks. 

“Jon.” Aaron says, voice sounding almost disappointed in him.

“Aaron” Jon replays mockingly, starting his way up the narrow path up the cliff. “You know, you're right, I'll just hitchhike again.” Jon shrugs.

“Look, I'm going to come get you and take you home.” Aaron says, shuffling on the other end implying he's getting dressed. 

“Nah, all good here, I want to go somewhere.” Jon says. “Thank for the offer though.” 

“It's midnight, Jon, they can only serve alcohol for another hour, there's no point” Aaron reasons.

“The rooster will still be serving" Jon point out, on the other end Arron freezes. 

“The rooster?! You can't just fucking go to The rooster!” Aaron sounded exasperated, Jon scoffs.

“It's just a bar” Jon says, pulling himself over a large rock in the poorly maintained path.

“It's a fucking fake hive. You're going to get shot or some shit.” Aaron huffed, getting frustrated with his friends complete lack of self preservation.

“Only there runners and technicians and shit. The real big boys arnt in a shit hole like that much.” Jon points out, finally making it up the cliff.

“You're fucking crazy dude. Where are you? I'm getting you before you end up killing yourself.” Aaron says, there the jingling of car keys on the other end.

“I told you I'm going to hitchhike. See you in class.” Jon smiles, as he approaches the road. Hanging up before Aaron can say anything else. Jon laughs, watching as a few cars pass before walking to the side of the road and shoves his thumb out, trying to make himself look as non threatening as possible.


	2. The rooster

The atmosphere inside The rooster was strange, it was a well maintained bar, decorated in a way Jon could only call classy. The issue came with exactly who frequented The rooster. Fake underlings seemed to come in two categories, grizzled and broken lifers pointing there thousand yard stare right into their drinks, and the twenty year old hooligan, just looking to fight, fuck or both. It made the bar a strange mix of sad, dangerous, and classy, and Jon absolutely love it. He walked right in like he belonged, marching straight up to the bar. Behind which a chubby man with long hair stood, a bright green star tattooed over one of his eyes, like a spot on a dog. He was messing with a glass, eyes focused on a group of men playing cards in the corner, a fight very clearly about to break out. Jon clears his throat to get the man's attention.

“What can I get you?” The man asks as he walked over, glancing over at the table in the corner. 

“Gin and tonic.” Jon says.

“Alright, can I see your star?” He asked, still not looking at Jon fully.

“Don't got one" Jon replied nonchalantly. This got the bartender's attention, he stopped, glancing Jon up and down for a moment.

“Uh… t-that will be 6.50… unless you want to start a tab?” He seemed to be not completely sure how to handle the situation of someone without a star walking in. The fact that people are so rarely brave enough to even walk in that the bartender didn't know how to handle that made Jon smile. But the implication that he might not have had to pay if had a star made Jon regret his lack of on. He'd have to remember to get a green sharpy next time he planned on coming here.

“Yeah,” Jon says, reaching for his wallet when there was a shout from the other side of the room. The tension at the card game had finally broke, and a full on fist fight had broken out.

“AY!” The bartender called walking out from behind the bar. “Don't bring that shit into my fucking bar.” He yelled, trying to pull the men off one another, but the pair of far more muscular people completely ignored him. The fight was just starting to get really bloody When the sound of a loud barking laugh came from outside of the door and everyone froze. It was all very surreal the way everyone one seems to suddenly change, the two men, who a moment ago seemed fully intent on killing one another scrambled off one another, the crowded separated as fast as they could. 

Jon suddenly realized exactly why everyone was so panicked. As a auburn haired man, known as “Mogar”, basically kicked in the door. A skinnier dirty blond called “Vav”, followed close beside him, basically hanging off his shoulder. Behind them was a short, flamboyantly dressed man, known as “Rimmy Tim”. Of course Jon recognized them immediately, everyone in the contrary would. Partially because they were three of the most successful and feared criminals ever to have lived, and part because they were not in fact human. It wasn't clear what exactly what they were, as far as anyone knows there's only about thirty things like them in existence and non would let anyone close enough to touch them. All that's really known for sure about them is that they don't die, not really, you can “kill” them, but they always wake up somewhere else like nothing ever happened. They were dangerous, insane, and immortal, and Jon was only about ten feet away from them. This might be the most exciting and most terrifying moment so far in Jons comparatively short life.

Two of the three men were clearly drunk, Mogar and Vav hanging off one another, stumbling off one another as they tried to walk straight. Rimmy seems to be almost wrangling them in, keeping them from falling backwards as they walk up to the bar. 

“What do you want boys.” The bartender asks glancing over them.

“I'm thinking tequila, I want to get proper fucked up.” Vav says, plopping down in a seat, Mogar slid into the seat beside him. 

“You already seem pretty fucked up.” The bartender comments.

“Shut the fuck up and get us some shots” Mogar laughed, “If I don't choke on my vomit tonight I'm counting this as a failure.”

Behind them, most of the bars patronage made their way out the door, most seeming to be trying be quiet and casual, some full on sprinting. The only people left were a hand full of hooligans, clearly believing themselves to be as immortal as their bosses, some particularly sad looking men and woman, far past caring what happens to them, and Jon. Jon couldn't take his eyes away from the immortals in front of him. Who were both now taking four shots in quick succession. Vav put his head In his hands immediately after finishing the last one, dropping the shot glass to the ground.

“Having some trouble there buddy” Mogar grinned, leaning down to look at the other man's face in his hands.

“Hit me all at once” Vav slurred.

“Need some water?” Mogar asked, though it was clearly a tease not a question. Vav just flipped him off. Mogar laughed again. “Two more, shifty. Don't be a bitch.” 

For the next half hour Jon sat a watched the two men, sipping on his now third gin and tonic. In Front of his eyes, he watched as the two men went from fighting, to making out, then back to fighting, to joking, then right back to making out. Their conversation flowed between good natured joking, to angry, to sexual in a matter of seconds. Though the makeover session they were on now didn't seem to be slowing down. By this point Mogar had Vav pinned down to the counter, one of his hands wrapped loosely around the other man's throat, their lips locked together sloppily. 

“Fucken gross.” A voice behind him says as Mogar gives a clumsy hump forward.

“Your telling me.” Jon replays, Turing to look at the man speaking to him. His eyes go wide when he finds himself face to face with Rimmy tim, less than a foot away from him, a lazy grin on his face. 

“You like moonshine?” He asks, glancing Jon up and down.

“I-I… y-you...” Jon stutters, his mouth hanging open as he stared dumbly at the most dangerous thing he's ever seen up close. 

“Eloquent” the man laughs. “Ey shifty, a drink for me and him, my stuff.” He yelled across the bar, the bartender, shifty apparently, immediately set down the drink he had been in the middle of mixing. Walking over to a locked cabinet with a star on it, the same place he got the other two immortals tequila.

“There you are, ” shifty says, setting two glasses of yellow tinted clear liquid. Rimmy grabbed his glass immediately, taking a drink and humming into the glass.

“Trust me man, that's some good shit.” He says, grinning. Jon takes a shaky breath.

“T-thank you.” Jon stutters, grabbing his drink, carefully taking a small drink. It was strong, and sweet. “I-it's very good.” Jon mutters glancing up at the other man.

“You're not a star.” Rimmy says matter-of-factly, taking a sip of his drink. Jon splutters, searching desperately for a way to lie about this. He's going to kill me was all that was running through Jons mind. 

“Yes, I am.” Jons lie came out too fast and desperate. He was on the verge of hyperventilating. He's going to rip me in half, I'm dead, this is it. Jon mind was running a million miles an hour. Rimmy laughed.

“Oh yeah, show it to me then.” His tone was light and teasing, and it sounded like death bells to Jons ears.

“I-I can't, i-i... it's….” He couldn't think straight, he felt tears starting well in his eyes.

“Woo, woo, calm down kid. It's fine, you're fine.” Rimmy says, giving Jon a calm smile, reaching over and rubbing his back lightly. Jon flinched at the touch, still panicking. “Thank God you're not one though, I swear we exclusively employe assholes.” Jon let out the breath he'd been holding in, slumping slightly and reaching for his drink, slamming the rest, trying desperately to calm himself down. Rimmy laughed again. “So what's your name pretty boy?” 

“Jon…” Jon says quietly, straightening slightly at the compliment, Jon, because immediately aware that the hand on his back has not moved away. 

“Jon.” Rimmy says like he's judging the name. “Fitting, I like it. I'm… well you know who I am.” He says, Jon nods. 

“Of course I do, ” Jon mutters. 

“Good, good.” Rimmy replies, still smiling, examining Jons face for a second, before snapping his fingers pointing down at their drinks. “Shifty, two more.” He calls over.

An hour later, Jons stubbing out of the bar, Rimmys arm wrapped around his waist, leading him over to an extremely expensive and garishly painted motor bike.

“Ready for the ride of a lifetime baby.” Rimmy grins, lease drunk then Jon by far, but still slightly slurred, Jon nods.

“Born ready. I'll pay you back. Give you a good ride.” Jon grins, Rimmy laughs, pulling Jon down to kiss him hard on the mouth before climbing up on the bike.

“Get to the damn bike, well get to that faster.” He says, and Jon clambers onto the bike behind him. “Ever been on one of these?” Rimmy asks.

“Not one this nice, but yeah.” Jon replies

“Not like this.” Rimmy mutters, as he starts, pulling out of the parking lot, before flying down the street. Behind him, Jon is cheering out, already loving the wind on his face.


	3. Scream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A shorter chapter from Jeremy prospective. Hope you enjoy.

Michael and Gavin had started calling nights like this there “date nights” which wasn't completely wrong. Really, it was more just a solution to a problem, that problem being they were both extremely dominant people. It made them excellent killers, and their forms of dominance in day to day somehow clicked extremely well. The issue only really came up in sex, for them sex was always a fight, all the way through. More often than not leaving the loser of that fight in absolutely horrifying stat, and the winner not much better. That did not mean it wasn't good sex, it was very very good sex. But sometimes they didn't want to go though the fight, so that's where Jon comes in. Something they can both fuck,can both control, while still focusing on eachother. 

The only downside of this arrangement is that by the end of the night, when their sheets are covered in blood, this guy's blood isn't going to evaporate out like his or Ryan's, the clean ups a nightmare. Of course he's not going to be the one doing the cleaning, he hasn't had to actually clean anything that wasn't a weapon scene, he was a star, but he always felt bad leaving Matt with bloody messes. Matt never complained, Jeremy's the only reason he's not still running coke over the border. Speaking from experience, Jeremy can definitely say that being his personal assistant was a far nicer job than that, particularly when you not immoral. Speaking of Matt, He'd have to remember to text Matt and get him to send in the body dumpers. 

But he was getting ahead of himself, at the moment his focus should be on the man on the back of his bike. Who was currently laughing loudly behind him, barely even holding on with anything but his thighs. One of his hands is resting on Jeremy's shoulder, but the grip was so loose Jeremy has to imagine that it was just as a jester. Jon, definitely hadn't been lying when he said he'd been on a bike before. It must have been driven by a absolute maniac, because He seemed completely unaffected by the extreme spreads they were flying down the road in. By now most of his pray should be cling to him, screaming into his back when he makes quick turns. 

He's always liked hearing them scream, and sure, he'd get what he wanted by the end of the night, several times over if he plays it right. But that wasn't the point. Ryan had his whole game, by now Ryan's painting his face, getting all ready to surprise this twink with the vagabond. He has his bike, which should be making this fucker scream for him. So he's just going to have to try a bit harder. 

Jeremy glances over to his right, at the knocked out part of the wall of the overpass they were driving over. Gavin had hit it with a fire truck months ago, now it was just a gaping hole down to the road bellow. Jeremy grins and veers off the road, flying off the overpass. Behind him Jon did shout, his other hand flying up to grab the Jeremy's shoulder. His yell turned into a cheer before the even his the ground. his grip on one hand stayed tight, but the other arm flow up as he called out. When they hit the ground, he burst into laughter, leaning over Jeremy but still not clinging to Him properly.

“That was incredible.” Jon shouted next to Jeremy's ear, and Jeremy growled. He should turn to the left, make it across the grassy patch and out of oncoming traffic. But jons playing hard, and Jeremy doesn't like to lose. Not like he's risking anything, other this bike. Which would suck, it's a nice bike, but his hands forced. So he speeds up instead. Once again, Jon grabbed him tighter as the first car came flying at them, horn blazing. Jeremy swerved at the last moment, the man in the car flipped him off, which is a dumb choice. He slowed down slightly, looking back at the car much of his face and vehicle as he could to memory, a manhunt will be a fun way for him and Ryan to spend an evening. 

“Holy shit.” Jon says, giggling, his face pressed into Jeremy's back, hanging off him lossy. That's when Jeremy noticed something was poking his lower back, and he grinned. Jon was hard, almost died for the second time tonight, and he was hard. That gave Jeremy pause, though he guess it could just be remnants from the bar, he had been getting pretty heavy back there. Maybe his dick was just confused and refusing to go down. To be sure it had to be tested. Jeremy grins, focusing on a semi barreling down the road ahead of them. Perfect. He leaned, focusing in on the semi and speeding up. Behind his Jons breath caught, as they got closer and closer to the truck. Jeremy moved at the last moment, far later than he ever normally would, and now Jon was holding on with some force. He still hadn't screamed, but more interestingly, his dick twitched against Jeremy's back. Jeremy laughed, it was conferred, The fucker was definitely hard for this. Now this could be fun.


	4. Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon got more than he bargained for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a smutty chapter, super fun to write.
> 
> Also, I'm trying a new editing process, it takes way longer but the writing should be much better. Tell me if you see any huge issues. Hope you enjoy. Thanks!

Jon stumbled off the bike, laughing almost manically to himself, his heart running a mile a minute. 

“Have fun there tiger?” Rimmy Tim asked, grinning over at Jon lazily. Who nodded quickly smiling.

“Fuck, yeah, you can really ride.” Jon said breathlessly. Moving toward Rimmy, throwing his arms over the shorter man's shoulders, smiling at him warmly. Rimmy paused, looking Jon up and down with a funny sort of dumbfounded look before laughing under his breath. 

“Aren't you something, ” he whispered to himself, Putting his hands on Jon’s hips. Backing him up tell his back hit the motorcycle.

“Yeah” Jon stammered, unable to focus when stuck between the hard bike and the firm body pressing him there, not to mention the hungry eyes staring at him, making his mind feel like it's full of fog. Rimmy shoved his leg between Jons suddenly, grinding up into him and Jon went flush, letting out a small whine before he can catch it, not that he would have if he could. 

“Could tell how you like the ride.” Rimmy muttered, leaving an open mouth kiss on Jons jaw. “You made it obvious, ” he muttered into Jons throat, one hand snaking between them to grab at Jons hardness.

“F-fuck.” Jon groaned at the pressure, grinding down into the hand as Rimmy attacked his neck, Sucking marks into his throat.

“You like it fast huh, like the fear?” Rimmy growled into him, Jon nodded without thinking. “No wonder you're so ready to open yourself up for me.” He said, quietly, teeth digging into Jons collar bone, other hand rubbing at Jon through his jeans. Jon moaned and whined at all the feeling. Grinding into the hand on him, already falling apart for the immortals touch. “God I'd love to fuck you right here, bend you over my bike and make you scream for me.” Rimmy muttered, his other hand shoving between Jon and the bike, grabbing a hand full of his ass.

“Please…” Jon whimpers desperately, and then he's suddenly in a ruff kiss. The hand on his ass left, moving up to pull slightly at jons hair as he kissed the human hard. Teeth nipping at Jons lower lip, pulling at him before breaking the kiss.

“Bet you'd be so pretty for me out here, show everyone just who you belong to.” Rimmy Muttered, Jon just nodded dumbly, To focused on rutting in to hand on him to come up with a response. “But I've got another gift for you thrill seeker.” Rimmy said, and stepped back, from Jon. Who whined as soon as the pressure left him. Staring dumbly as the immortal walked away. He got a few lazy steps away from Jon, toward the house there parked in front of before stopping, turning back at Jon and rolling his eyes. “Ya coming slut?” He called, crossing his arms. Jon snapped out of himself, nodding furiously and running forward.

“Yes!... yes, sorry.” Jon stammer, rushing forward to walk slightly behind the other man. Looking up at the house as they approach. It was a strangely quaint little house on the outskirts of Los Santos's didn't look like the kind of place fitting the flamboyantly dressed immortal in front of him. But nevertheless that was where he was being led, so he followed. Rimmy opened the unlocked doors and stepped aside, gesturing for Jon to enter. He did, stepping through the doorway carefully. The full extent of his situation fully coming into his mind for a moment, fear spiking through him, at the relation that is, alone in Rimmy Tims house. The fear was dampened by the feeling of warm hands on his hips, and lazy kisses at his shoulder blades, as he's lead through a hallway into a kitchen and out into a living room where Jon freezes, his heart stopping in his chest.

Laying on the couch, eyes fixed on Jon. Was the horrifyingly familiar painted face of the vagabond. The man gave a lazy chuckle as Jon stared in horror, trying to back away only to feel Rimmys iron grip holding him steady. Forcing Jon to face the skull painted face of the man that will almost definitely be his death. Jons sure of that, no one sees those eyes and lives through it.

“Got a pretty one didn't you.” He said in a deep hum. Slowly walking towards Jon, checking him out like a particularly nice piece of meat. Jon screwed his eyes shut, whimpering. Another dark chuckle filled the air, then there's a hand at his chin, pointing his face up. “Look at me.” The voice demanded, and Jon did, slowly opening his eyes to find the vagabond inches away from him. Blue eyes shining darkly as he holds Jons face.

“I know how to pick em” Rimmys voice rang from behind him, fingers rubbing at Jons hips. Jon could barely hear him, to lost staring into the endlessly cold eyes in front of him. 

“Definitely.” The vagabond muttered, before leaning in to Jon, connecting their lips. The kiss was deep, and weirdly gentle, and Jon is kissing back without even noticing. There was a hand running up and down his back, and soothing kisses on his shoulder blades, Jon felt himself melting in to the pair of immortals on him. Suddenly there was hands groping at his dick again, and Jon moaned into the kiss. With a laugh from behind him he was being walked backwards. The vagabond flopping back on the couch when they reached it, settling himself so he was sitting comfortably grinning up at Jon. 

“Strip” Rimmy said in to his ear, nibbling slightly at the lobe making Jon shiver. Jon complied quickly, looking away from the vagabond endless eyes as he pulled off his shirt. Behind him there was an approving hum and a kiss at his shoulder. Then his pants were being yanked down, leaving him in just his briefs for the pair of fully dressed men. Jon felt the blush spread over his whole body. Not helped at all when he's pulled down on to the vagabonds lap.

“ it's so obedient." The vagabond noted. Lifting Jons chin to make him look at him again. “Eager to please” he hissed, shifting to pop two fingers into Jons mouth. Jon took them in easy, knowing what the vagabond wanted from him he began to suck and lick at them.

“Shit, isn't he, told you I'd get you something nice.” Rimmy Smiled, grabbing Jon by the hair, pulling lightly, making Jon whine in to the fingers in his mouth.

“I don't know why I ever doubt you.” The vagabond laughed, leaning across Jons shoulder to meet Rimmy half way. Locking there lips in to a shockingly passionate kiss. Jon paused, staring next to him as the two men kiss. Groaning as Rimmy yanked down on his hair as The kiss deepened. Jon only realizes he'd stopped sucking when he felt nails dig into his tongue. He immediately resumed, giving the fingers a apologetic lick. This went on for several more minutes. the pair enveloped in eachothers mouth while Jon sucks at the fingers, trying to ignore the increasingly violent pulling on his hair, sure that a fair amount has ripped out in the strong grip.

“I'm going to fuck it so rough” the vagabond growled, breaking the kiss. Jon wasn't sure what exactly to take from that. The growl had clearly been about him, though it was definitely meant for the immortal pulling at his hair. Said as if Jon wasn't even there. He didn't have time to think about it any longer, because suddenly he was being lifted. Picked up and tossed back down on the couch. 

“Over the armrest,” Rimmy demanded, and Jon scrambled to comply, bending over for the pair of men. The second he did his briefs were ripped down his legs, leaving him completely exposed. 

“Fuck” The Vagabond muttered behind him. Hand resting on Jons ass, squeezing at the cheek. Another hand is on his shoulders, pushing him down into the hard armrest. “You fucking spoil me.” The vagabonds deep voice rasped as he kneaded at Jons soft flesh.

“Not done yet,” Rimmy muttered, And the hand left Jons back. there was shuffling behind him, The wet sounds of a sloppy hard kiss, and the sound of a zipper. Before Jon had the chance to glance back, there was a slickness at his entrance, and the semi-familiar feeling of a finger sliding into his body. Jon moaned, going limp at the feeling of the finger jerking him open. The man gave him almost no time before it's followed by a second. They scissored and fucked into him an almost uncomfortably quick pace.

“Shit… J…” The Vagabond moaned, and Jon finally chances a look back. His eyes went wide at the sight of Rimmy Tim, the man he'd seen on the news almost every night for the last two years, with a string of horrifying murders behind him, shirtless on his knees. His bright purple and orange hair a mess from the hand currently firmly planted init as he bobs slowly on The Vagabonds cock. The vagabond is staring down up him with hooded eyes, not even casting Jon a look as he fingers him open, now three fingers deep. The whole thing was very surreal to see. “You're going to make me cum if you don't stop.” He groaned, looking like he regretted words as they left his mouth. Rimmy came off with a wet purposeful pop, licking one last strip up the vagabonds dick before glancing over at Jon.

“Hey, what the fuck do you think you're looking at.” He snapped. Jon immediately looked away, wide eyes staring instead at the walls.

“I'm sorry... I…” Jon started, not sure where he was going with it. 

“I think it was enjoying the show.” The Vagabond said, reaching under Jon and grabbing his dick, making Jon let out a ragged sign. The vagabond tisked, giving the organ a teasing stroke before letting go again.

“really now, did you like what you saw?” Rimmy said darkly, walking around in front of Jon, pulling his chin up. Jon wasn't sure if he was meant to answer that, it felt like a trap, so he stayed still, Rimmy rolled his eyes. “Hope you took notes.” He muttered, starting to undo his belt, Jon let out a shaky breath, preparing himself for what he knew was about to happen.

“Let the game begin then.” The vagabond muttered pulling his fingers out of the velvet heat of Jon and sitting up to line himself up, waiting barely a second before pushing in fast, burying himself to the hilt. Jon opened his mouth to cry out at the stretch, only to find his mouth suddenly full of flesh. He let out a muted whine, hands gripping at the armrest as he suddenly and violently was stuffed full. Beneath him his dick twitches, despite the pain he moaned.


	5. choices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys decide what to do with Jon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bite of a short one, hope you like to.

Jon lasted three and a half rounds before passing out, cumming twice during the process. An actually fairly impressive stamina, it's rare they can get past the second go, at least not with the recipient that conscious. By the end of the fifth, Jeremy and Ryan finally relaxed, letting Jons wrecked body collapse on the bed.

“Shit that was good.” Ryan laughed breathlessly. Leaning over to kiss Jeremy lazily. Jeremy just nodded melting into the chaste kiss. They sat there for a quiet moment, enjoying there come down before Jeremy glance over at Jons ragged form. Covered in bruises and drying cum, limp, slapped Red and rubbed raw. It was a pretty sight.

“We really fucked this one up huh.” Jeremy laughed, running a finger across Jons back, making a face when it came back slick with cum and sweat. Showing it to Ryan before shrugging and popping the finger into his mouth.

“You're fucking gross dude” Ryan laughed. Standing up and stretching his back. “You texted Matt?”

“Of course. He'll be here in the morning.” Jeremy replied. Standing up as well.

“Perfect, I'll get the table set up, you tie it to the bed.” Ryan started, digging through the bedside table to pull out their bag of tools, rummaging through it for a moment.

“I have a different idea…” Jeremy started.

“Listen, if you want to do some weird old-timey shit you have to warn me sooner. You can't prime now rats or whatever.” He said, pulling a rolled up set of carefully maintained scalpels out of the bag, setting them out on the bedside table.

“No no no no… though I still think we should rat box a fucker.” Jeremy said. “But my point is, I think we can do Something better with this one.” Jeremy grinned, glancing back down at Jon.

“Better than cutting the thing open?” Ryan asked, a doubt in his voice. Which makes perfect sense, it's rare that either of them can think of a better use for a mortal, when they make such pretty playthings.

“You notice how he was when he first saw you?” Jeremy asked, running his hand through Jons sweat-slick hair.

“Yeah, it was scared shit less, wish you saw its face at the moment, damn.” Ryan grinned.

“He still was kissing you seconds later, and he didn't even really try to run.” Jeremy pointed out.

“Yeah...and?” Ryan shrugged. “Where did I put the adrenaline shot?” He muttered, mostly to himself as he kept digging through the bag of toys.

“If he's willing to make out with a monster he's clearly terrified of. What else can we get him to do.” Jeremy suggested, nudging at Ryan.

“Oh god, you want to Matt him.” Ryan rolled his eyes.

“No, I don't want to fucking “Matt him”” Jeremy crossed his arms.

“You know the fakes don't need another useless pet project right.” Ryan snarked.

“If Matts so fucking useless, then you can start cleaning up your own corpses.” Jeremy barked back. 

“I wasn't saying shit about Matt, you're the one who made that about Matt.” Ryan pointed out, Jeremy growled under his breath. “I'm talking about this scrawny mother fucker” he jabbed a thumb over at the limp body.

“I don't mean for the fakes, I mean for us,” Jeremy said, letting the argument he was very tempted to start, pass. “It was good right?” He mutter, walking over and rubbing at Ryan's sides.

“I mean… yeah…” Ryan shrugged, glancing over at Jon. 

“We could make him ours, rip him apart, not just physically, ya know,” Jeremy muttered, Ryan hummed, his eyes growing dark. “Then, when we're done with him…” Jeremy grinned, patting the bag in Ryan's hand. “We get physical,” he said, Ryan laughed, reaching up to hold Jeremy by the chin smiling down at him.

“You're so smart.” He said fondly, leaning down to kiss Jeremy.

“Damn right I am,” Jeremy muttered into Ryan's mouth, getting up on his tiptoes, deepening the kiss. 

“I have an idea,” Ryan said minutes later, breaking the lip lock. “I'm still all murder ready, and Matt's already going to show up tomorrow. Why don't you and I celebrate our new toy with a drifter.” Ryan grinned, shifting the bag on his shoulder.

“Now look who's smart.” Jeremy laughed, grinning back.


	6. Concern

The first thing Jon registered when he woke up was just how much everything ached. He groaned, shifting in the bed, wrinkling his nose at the strange stiff feeling of dried gunk covering almost his whole body. He felt like he could sleep for another day after what happened last night.... What happened last night... Jon shot up in the bed, wide eyes searching the room. It was definitely the same one he’d passed out in, despite the “distractions” he'd hadn't been so out of it to not want to see what kind of room gods slept in. The answer was incredibly normal. This was punctuated even more now that the boring room was full of sunlight. In the extremely normal room, he could almost convince himself that he had just dreamed up the events of last night, that he has just had some normal boring one night stand. The shock of pain every time he moved told him that's not true.

Jon let out a shaky breath as he reached down, poking at a big ugly bruise on his thigh. He hissed, pressing down harder, eyes searching across his legs, running across the marks. Immortals gave him those, gods amongst men, tore him to shreds and he lived to tell the tale. Jon paused, hand leaving his thigh. Why had they left him alive? What did they want from him? Jon shook his head, he couldn't get distracted now, his life possibly literally depended on it. He stood, searching the ground for his clothes, finding nothing. If he was anywhere else he would have taken something from the closet, here that seemed like a distinctly bad idea. So instead he crept carefully to the door, stopping when his eyes fixed on an orange posted stuck there.

“Make yourself pretty” it read in clean handwriting, with an arrow drawn underneath pointing him to an open bathroom door. Jon let out a shaky breath, rereading the note before leaning in, pressing his ear to the door. There was nothing but silence. Maybe they left, and he could sneak out through the door. Better yet he could just climb through the window, yeah they had his phone and keys but at least he'd still have his life. The house might be out of the way but it's still near enough to the highway, someone would pick him up, especially looking the way he did, someone would probably think he just clawed his way out of some sort of fucked up torture cellar. He thought about all this as he obediently walked into the bathroom, glancing at himself in the mirror for moment before wrinkling his nose, no wonder they want him cleaned up, he wouldn't want to fuck himself looking like this.

There was nothing to be done about the scratches and bruises, those would be with him for upwards of a month. But the gross yellowing dried goo smeared all over his body he could do something about. That and his horribly messy hair, yet more cum sticking some of his curls together, that and drool from when he had been face down on it. All around it was a gross sight, one he'd have to fix before he could even think about walking out. He tentatively walked over to the shower, turning it on slowly, wincing at the sound. He hoped they really were out, wanting them to see him at his best, just in case they were thinking about taking back the whole keeping him alive thing. When there was no sound from elsewhere in the house he let himself relax. Slipping in the hot stream of the shower, letting it wash over his sore muscles.

He didn't let himself enjoy the soothing heat for long, not wanting to keep the immortals waiting. He began to scrub at his skin, wincing as the washcloth raked across his wounds, but fighting through the pain.

By the time he was done he was rubbed raw, but clean, his hair falling around his shoulders in a clean wet mess as he examined himself in the mirror. It was an improvement to be sure, he look less haggard and now, without the gross layer of filth covering him, some of the marks even look appealing. His favorite being a big, wrap around handprint bruised on his neck. Extremely defined, all around, he can see the way each finger lied. It took impressive strength to put that there, to the point Jons almost shocked his windpipe didn't collapse, but he was breathing relatively fine, if a bit sore, so he could just enjoy the strange loveliness in the contrast between his skin and the dark purple bruises.

He sighed, running his hands through his hair before looking down to search for a brush. Opening the top drawer of the cabinets. He found it to be almost completely full of face paint, and luckily a brush. He smiled, snaching it from the drawer, pausing as he noticed what was under it. A small black tube of eyeliner. He grabbed it carefully, looking it over, it was a good brand. He gnawed at his lip for a second, worried they would be mad that he took things from their cabinet.

‘Make yourself pretty’ Jon repeated in his mind, before nodding, leaning in to carefully apply the makeup. Stepping back after to look at himself, clean, long hair brushed out, and dolled up. He looked thoroughly used, and the word owned kept coming to mind. He felt heat surged through him and he closed his eyes shaking his head. It would not do to walk out there hard. He already looked like a whore, a boner would take that over the line. He looked at himself in the mirror a moment longer before turning and marching out the door, not letting himself think anything before he was throwing the bedroom door open.

”-and I think the bank on 405th is probably the best - oh damn.” a ratty looking man with dyed red hair cut himself off as jon walked into the living room. Across from him was the vagabond and Rimmy, sitting on the couch. The Vagabond legs stretched across Rimmys lap as he typed on a laptop, clearly not even a little caring about what the man across from them was saying.

”look who's awake,” Rimmy said smiling. Causing the vagabond to look up from his computer. Looking over at Jon.

”ey matt, get the fuck out of here.” the vagabond said simply, setting down his laptop. The red-haired man nodded, standing up immediately and starting out.

”tell Geoff we’ll be there at like… 2? Give us an hour.” rimmy calls after him. 

”uh… Yeah, sure…” the man, matt, shuttudered, glancing back at Jon again. The look made Jon grin, and he adjusted the way he was standing to show himself off a bit more. ”h-have fun?” Matt said awkwardly, disappearing into the kitchen. Rimmy sat, listening to the footsteps pad away, intel the door finally shut. He chuckled, eyes fixing on Jon again.

”gift that keeps on giving huh,” Rimmy said looking back at The Vagabond. Who nodded, glancing Jon up and down.

”can I get my phone back?” jon asked, grinning at the eyes on him. Rimmy laughed, shaking his head.

”it can be arranged, though nothing in this world is free of course.” the vagabond drawled.

”of course” jon repeated, licking his lips, before there were arms around him, pulling him down on to the cool leather couch.  
\----

Jon came stumbling out of the house sometime later, he wasn't sure how long. His clothes felt gross on his skin, definitely needed another bath. He walked just long enough to be technically off the property before falling back onto the grass. Taking a moment to ground himself. It was all just so crazy, how does something like this even happen. He laughed, kicking his feet, Because he was fucking giddy, this was the craziest thing that has ever happened to him. And the best part was it wasn't even over. He had their numbers on his phone, though Rimmy had told him to just wait until they call him. That didn't change the fact that he had Rimmy fucking Tims phone number, that he has seen the vagabond without his face paint, that they had fucked him. This was crazy, Jon broke into a huge smile, indulging himself in a fist pump before falling back fully. God, he felt so gross in these clothes.

He grabbed his phone out of his pocket turning it on. It was 4:30, he had made them late for a meeting with the fucking kingpin. Jon broke into another fit of giggles. Only stopping when he noticed just how many calls and texts he had. A ridiculous amount of messages from Aaron and Chris, and even some from blain and Max. He paused, clicking on Aarons name. It barely had time to ring once before it was answered.

”Jon!!!” Aaron yelled into the phone.

”Aaron!” Jon mimicked back

”thank fuck.” Aaron let out a relieved sigh. ”Chris! Jon called” he yelled, and there was a quite cheer from the other side. ”are you ok?!?” he asked.

”im fine man, I'm good.” Jon laughed 

”good, thank God.” Aaron said relieved. ”now, WHERE THE FUCK WERE YOU?!?” He yelled.

” I was with a guy, calm down.” Jon said.

”fuck you, man. You can't just call and say you're going to the fucking rooster then not text. Besides, You missed class.” Aaron said, and jon rolled his eyes not wanting the lecture. ”wait… Did you actually go to the rooster?” he asked

”I mean... yeah.” jon replied.

”and you met a guy?” Aaron asked

”yup.” jon shrugged, picking at the grass.

”... Oh God jon you didn't.” Aaron groaned

”you don't know what I did.” jon assured him.

”did you fuck a star dude?” Aaron asked frustrated. Jon laughed.

”something like that.” he said simply. ”can I get a ride?” he asked

”You can't be fucking with these people! Both literally and figuratively.” Aaron warned.

“Yeah too late huh, I could really use a ride man,” Jon said, ignoring Aaron's lector.

“... yeah fine, where are you, dude?” Aaron asked. Jon looked down at his phone, picking the address for a gas station a short walk from the house. He could use the walk, more importantly Giving Aaron the address to a fakes house seemed like a great way to get them both shot. “Yeah ok, I'll be there in like… 15 minutes.” Aaron said, shifting around on the other side of the line.

“Oh and… don't freak out when you see me.” Jon said, starting his way to the gas station.

“Why would I?” Aaron asked suspiciously.

“Listen it's hard to explain. Just, I'm good, don't make a big deal out of it, ok.” Jon said, Glancing down at his filthy clothes and bruise painted body.

“Yeah fine, whatever. I'll see you when I get there. And don't pull this shit again Jon.” Aaron said sternly hanging up. Jon sighed, he was definitely going to make a big deal out of the bruises.


	7. Race

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it been so long, I started on this chapter months ago and never seemed to manage to finish it, But here it finally is. Next up date should come sooner. I hopeeee. 
> 
> Let me know what you think of the chapter, hope you enjoy :3.

Jon's heart nearly stopped when his text tone went off. He'd been waiting to hear that sound all week, and it didn't matter that it was nearly one in the morning or that he had an exam tomorrow, he was going to listen. He sprinted across the room to his phone, chucking his textbook and scattering his papers in the process, not that he cared.

“Outside now” was all the text read, Jon's heart skipped a beat. He moved around the apartment as quick as he could, snatching a flannel out of his closet and yanking on a pair of skinny jeans, only managing to get half dressed before sprinting out the door. locking it fast and running through his apartment building, buttoning his shirt as he ran. He wished he would have had more time to get himself looking nice for the immortals, but there was no way he was going to keep them waiting for even a second longer then he had to.

it didn't take long to find what he was looking for, the sleek, expensive purple and orange car sticking out like a sore thumb in the quiet parking lot. Sitting back on the hood of that car was rimmy, garish suit switched out for a tight purple shirt and dark jeans, an orange bandana wrapped around his mouth and, most threateningly, a bright purple and orange metal bat resting in his hands, nasty looking Spikes sticking out at all angles. The sight made Jon shiver, this wasn't the half drunk pick up artist he'd met at the bar, this was Rimmy the fake, rimmy the killer, and Jon felt light-headed with attraction.

“Took you long enough” rimmy laughed, pushing off the hood of the car and looking Jon up and down. ”I'm going to get Matt to buy you some better clothes,” he said, reaching out with one hand to yank at Jon’s top buttons, leaving his shirt half open. Rimmy grinned, tapping at one of the faded bruises. ”still some left huh.” he muttered, pressing down harder on the purpled skin. 

”i-i bruise easily” Jon shuddered.

”I remember.” rimmy said simply, giving the bruise a flick before pulling back. Walking over to the car, the doors swinging up as he approached. ”get in” he said.

Jon moved quickly to follow his orders, shifting down into the purple leather seat, staring in awe of the fine, if expectedly badly colored, inside.

”this is a nice ass car,” Jon muttered to himself. Rimmy laughed, patting the roof. 

”wait till I get it moving” he grinned, sliding into the driver seat. “Here,” He said, His bat awkwardly clicking against the ceiling as he suddenly passed it over to Jon. Jon grabbed it carefully, looking down at it like it was something precious. ”careful, she's sharp.”

”Yeah,” Jon said breathily, staring down at the heavy piece of metal in his hands. ”I've seen what it can do... well I've seen pictures,” he muttered, reaching out to touch one of the jagged spikes of sharpened metal.

”you've looked at pictures of people I've hurt?” rimmy asked, sounding a little dumbfounded.

”I was doing a term paper about you guys. When I was researching I found a database just full of pictures of... your work.” Jon explained.

“What did you think?” Rimmy asked, laughing slightly.

“Of what?” Jon asked confused, finally looking away from the bat and up at Rimmy.

“Of my work,” Rimmy clarified, grinning.

“Oh… I uh… it's certainly…impressive.” Jon tried to find his words. Not sure what exactly Rimmy wanted to hear.

“Did it scare you?” Rimmy asked, a cruel little glint spreading into his eyes.

“of course it scared me… you guys have Done some fucked up stuff.” Jon Laughed uncomfortably, trying to relieve tension. 

“Did you like it?” Rimmy asked finally, and Jon’s breath caught in his throat. His heart pounding, memories flashing through his mind Of late nights scrolling through the site, telling himself that he's just doing research, despite that project being months behind him.

“Y-yeah” Jon stuttered, Rimmy grinned wider.

“Gift that keeps on fucking giving” he laughed drumming his fingers on the steering wheel happily, as he Turned fast down a side road.

“Where are we going?” Jon asked, desperate to change the subject.

“I've got a race,” Rimmy stated and Jon's eyes went wide, excitement running through him at the idea of racing in the same car as Rimmy tim. “Easy shit, no one goods out tonight.” Rimmy said, “But that's where you come in.” He glanced over at Jon.

“What do you want me to do?” Jons' voice was excited, ready to follow whatever command the man gave him.

“Entertain me,” Rimmy said.

“How?” Jon set down the bat and looked at rimmy expectantly, waiting for instruction.

“You're creative, think of something” Rimmy shrugged. Jon paused for a moment, Biting his lip before leaning forward, reaching for rimmys dick, rubbing him through his pants. “That's what I thought you'd do… whore.” Rimmy laughed breathily.

“S-sorry” Jon mutters pulling his hand away, only to have his wrist grabbed out of the air.

“Didn't tell you to fucking stop did I, Just stated a fact,” Rimmy said, and Jon nodded, moving his hand back to work at getting rimmys pants open. He hummed, moving his hand back to the wheel, eyes focused on the road.

Jon pulled the immortal out of his boxers and began to stroke him carefully. Jon bit his lip as the dick hardened in his hand. He speeds up slightly, making sure to give extra attention to the head on the top of every stroke. Rimmy let out a shaky breath before suddenly grabbing Jon by the shoulder, forcing him down so his face was shoved next to Rimmys dick. Jon gasped at the sudden movement, bracing himself on the armrest and getting his bearings before focusing in on the hard member now inches away from him.

“Ya just going to stare at it or are you actually going to do something?” Rimmy asked, sounding annoyed at the pause. Though the annoyance slipped from him as he felt a tongue licking slow up his cock. “There we go.” He hummed, yanking on jons hair.

Jon popped the head into his mouth, running his tongue around the edge, before shifting up to lap at the slit. Enjoying the little groans from above him as he worked, taking about half of him into his mouth and starting to bob.

”good boy” rimmy muttered, letting go of jons hair with a surprisingly gentle pet. Jon hummed, sinking lower, until his nose was pressed into rimmys stomach. As he worked the car stopped moving suddenly, the window rolling down. Jon guessed they were at a stop light, the cold air coming in through the window sent a shock down his spine. 

“Rimmy! What The hell are you doing here?” A female voice said suddenly from just outside the window. Making Jon jump, trying to pull off rimmy. Only to feel a hand slam down on the back of his neck, holding him down. The woman laughs, but otherwise completely ignores Jon. 

“Barb! Thought you weren’t coming to this one.” Rimmy said, pinching the back of Jon’s neck. Jon shivered, taking a shaky breath through his nose before starting back up, shifting himself the best he could with the hand holding him down. It was clear Rimmy didn’t care what this chick saw, so who is he to fight it. 

“Wasn’t going to, but I got some intel. The pots up to ten thousand on this shit.” She said.

“Fuck… where did any of these fuckers get that kind of money.” Rimmy said surprised. His hand moved from clawing at Jon’s neck to gently tugging his hair. Clearly satisfied that Jon wouldn't try to pull away again. 

“Some big shot kid with a hot rod upped it. My buddy said it’s basically reverse money laundering. Trying to make himself look hard, despite the winning being like 99% his own money.” she explained. “ so what brings you here if you didn't know about the money. Not like you need it anymore with sugar daddy Ramsey as your personal bank.” Barb laughed.

”like your so strapped for cash. You make more than me.” Rimmy said. 

”well yeah but I'm not going to let that little punk win,” she replied, grin clear in her voice. 

“damn it, now I have to focus on kicking your ass. I was looking for a nice relaxing race.” rimmy teased

“first, I'm going to fucking destroy you. second, who’s your new friend?” she asked, finally acknowledging Jon. Who stiffened, pausing his movements but not stopping, wanting to keep Rimmy happy.

“Oh just me and ry-... vagabonds special projects. He’s been playing real nice for me.” Rimmy said, running his hand down Jon’s back. Jon shivered at the words, his dick throbbing in his jeans.

“May I,” she asked.

“Go right ahead” Rimmy shrugged, taking his hands off Jon completely. Then suddenly there was a smaller, long-nailed hand buried in his hair, yanking him up and off Rimmy. Jon didn’t know what he was expecting, but the sweet looking blond woman smiling at him definitely wasn't it.

“Well aren’t you something pretty.” She said, palm massaging at his skull. Jon just stared, wide-eyed, not sure what to do.

“Jesus your suddenly shy, I’m the one with my dick out. Don’t be fucking rude.” Rimmy snapped and Jon suddenly came to his senses. This was a friend of Rimmy’s, what the fuck was wrong with him just staring.

“S-sorry! Uh… thank you… miss.” He tried, giving her a smile, hoping he’s doing this right.

“You got a name?” She asked, smiling genuinely.

“J-Jon… it’s good to meet you?” Jon replied hoping he’s not leaning too hard in to formal. She did just watch him suck dick after all. The woman laughed.

“Well Jon, tell me, is he treating you good?” She asked, pointing over at Rimmy. 

“YES! Uh… yeah, he is.” Jon said, trying to keep his voice even and earnest. Desprite for her to believe him, though he’s not sure why. What would she do if she didn’t, call the cops, that wouldn’t do shit, they’d just chalk him up as a loss and and wait for his body to wash up. She laughed again, dropping Jon’s head.

“Really? Seems like You’ve gone soft Rimmy.” She grinned.

“No, still at like half-mast,” Rimmy said, glancing down at his still fully out erection.

“I meant like emotionally.”She rolled her eyes.

“Oh… ohhh, that makes more sense.” He laughed. “ and I have not, the kids just a freak. Look at him, he loves it.” He said, gesturing to Jon, who nodded dumbly.

“Clearly.” The woman laughed. “Anyway, Race is starting soon. Going to have a good time winning.” She pushes off the car, walking away. 

“Don’t kid yourself barb, you're fucked,” Rimmy called after her. 

“Whatever you say, little man.” She called back over her shoulder. “Good meeting you Jon. Enjoy the dick.” She said, waving over her shoulder before sliding into a pastel blue car parked across from them in the alley. Screeching off down the road. 

“You know who that was?” Rimmy said suddenly, glancing over at Jon.

“No?” Jon said, worried that he should.

“the Pimp queen of the US. Got the biggest empire of strip club and prostitutes in continental America. She’s worth billions” Rimmy said, “Also one of the only people alive who can beat me on a bike.” He laughed, leaning back, starting forward again.

“... she… seemed nice?” Jon tried, not sure exactly how he was meant to react to the fact that a multi-billionaire pimp just watched him suck dick. Guess that explains why she was so nonchalant about it. Though Jon’s sure most people close enough to Rimmy to insult him and live would be pretty calm about just about anything. 

“That’s a word for it. I think she liked you, bet I could get you a job.” He joked, grinning at Jon, who blushed, realizing what he meant. 

“Oh!... oh no… I don’t uh… need a Job” he stuttered, not wanting to disrespect the offer. 

“Oh come on you’d be good at it.” He grinned at Jon. “doesn’t matter, we hate sharing, wouldn’t let you even if you wanted to” Rimmy Shrugged. Something about that made Jon’s heart jump into his throat. The possessive nature of it sending a thrill through Jon’s body. They didn’t want to share him. “Anyway, get back to work dude,” Rimmy said after a pause, gesturing down at his dick. Jon jumps, remembering what he’d been doing.

“Oh yeah sorry” Jon mutters, sinking back down, adjusting himself before taking Rimmy back into his mouth, taking him into his throat immediately. Rimmy groans at the sudden heat, letting out a breathy chuckle, hand sinking comfortably into Jon’s hair. 

“Yeah, definitely not sharing you” he muttered as he drove off, making Jon’s heart flutter. 

Soon the car stopped again, and Jon had to admit he was a little disappointed he didn't actually get to watch the race. As he worked he heard the car angrily revving around them, then a gunshot, and they were off. the car roaring under him as they drove. Jon watched Rimmys face, his eyes were focused and intense, though his body was calm, calmer than he had been before the race started. He didn’t need to see under the bandana to know that he was smiling. Out the window, Jon could see buildings pass by them at an absolutely nauseating speed. being car sick with a dick in his mouth sounded like an awful idea, so he closed his eyes. Focusing fully on making Rimmy feel good as they drove.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, any comment or criticism would be wonderful, I'm always trying to get better. Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
